Combat Rules
Safe Combat Combat in Tell No Tales involves the use of latex weaponry and non "LARP safe" cap guns. Thrusting with latex weaponry is not permitted unless the weapon is specifically designed for that purpose, e.g. a thrust-safe spear. All blows delivered with latex weaponry should be pulled before the point of contact so as to avoid bruising. Sensitive areas such as the throat, genitals and eyes should be avoided. For the exception of the "Tell No Tales" call see below. Cap guns are not to be discharged within 12" of an individual's face. All grappling and hand-to-hand physical combat must be agreed upon by both parties in advance and referees must be informed. Any grappling that occurs without per-warning refs may be assumed to be an OOC incident and play may be interrupted in order to resolve it. Global Hits Characters start with 3 global hits. Unless specified by a call being struck with a weapon or shot with a pistol causes you to lose 1 hit. When you reach 0 hits you are dying and may take no actions. After an hour of rest and relaxation you may regain 1 hit. In order to be healed fully you must receive medical attention. Bleeding If you reach 0 hits or you are hit with a "Through" call you are bleeding. You must begin to (silently) count down from 180. When you reach 0 your character is dead. Anyone may roleplay staunching your wounds. This takes 30 seconds of applying pressure and bandages. If your wounds are staunched then you are no longer bleeding but you are still on 0 hits. If you are hit again you will immediately begin bleeding again. You may however begin your bleed count from 180 rather than from where you left off. "Through" Call Some weapons only do one point of damage but can penetrate any armour and immediately cause you to begin bleeding. If you are hit or shot with a weapon that does "Through" you take one hit and immediately begin your bleed count. However, if you still have hits you may continue to fight and take any other actions 'until your hits or your bleed count reaches zero. '"Double" Call Some weapons in the game do two points of damage. If somebody hits you or shoots you and calls "double" you lose 2 hits. Dying If your character reaches 0 hits and has not had their wounds staunched they are dying. You must fall over and roleplay that you are dying. You may make no physical actions, however you may still talk, scream, swear to return and haunt your enemies or attempt to win an oscar unless you have been subject to the "Tell No Tales" call. While you are dying you may be executed. Your enemy may roleplay hacking up your body for 30 seconds. If you are executed your character is dead. "Tell No Tales" Call If you are dying and your enemy roleplays cutting your throat and says "Dead Men Tell No Tales" you must remain silent until you die. You may not speak, scream or make any sounds whatsoever. Firearms Pistols in the game do a single point of damage unless "double" is called. For the shot to be effective the shooter must be within ten feet and must be pointing their pistol at you. Muskets, blunderbusses and any other long range firearm must be within visual range to be effective. The cap must go off with an audible bang for the shot to count. If the cap does not go off the gun has misfired. "You're not worth killing" It is possible to shoot someone to inconvenience them. These shots cause no damage but must be roleplayed as painful and inconvenient. The shooter must say "You're not worth killing" and the pistol must be pointed clearly at somebody's foot or backside and discharged within 10 feet . Category:Rules